ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
AWL
Kansas City, Missouri |servance = Worldwide |theme = Riot Maker - Tech N9ne |shows = Fusion |established = December 22nd, 2011 |chairman = Krysis |vicepres = Nick Angel and Adam Aries |ceo = Krysis |writer = Krysis, Liam Catterson, Pook S, Diamond Cutter, Adam Aries, Johnny Ventura and RMV |headofgfx = Adam Aries, Victor Hughes, Sharpshooter |founder = Krysis and Nick Angel |website = http://alphawrestlingleague.webs.com/|image = AWL.png|episodes = 12}} Alpha Wrestling League is a Professional E-Federation based from Y!A which started in December 22, 2011 and is run by owner of AWL in Krysis and have Vice presidents in Nick Angel and Adam Aries. AWL boasts very professional writers, designers, and board members as well as an extensive roster. AWL also produce state of the art graphics. Alpha Wrestling League have 11 FPV's on it current calendar with Battle for Supremacy being the biggest one of AWL's calendar. Alpha Wrestling League have it own flagship show in Warfare with it being on Tuesdays and a developmental show in Fusion usually on Fridays. Alpha Wrestling League is an e-fed based from Yahoo! Answers, have it own chat on XAT and is a company that was the first wrestling site ever to be nominated in webs.com. Alpha Wrestling League currently have 80 members and have two current brands in Warfare and Blackout. Alpha Wrestling League Alpha Wrestling League have three shows with two brands. One in Warfare, being the original show of all of AWL and is usually broadcast on Tuesdays. The next brand is Blackout, it debut on March 31, 2012 with a notable start with Y2Impact coming into AWL as the Blackout's General Manager. The other show is Fusion, talents from either brand's roster can be used. Although Fusion is viewed as the least important show on AWL, many good matches have happened on Turbo and talents from the show that boasted arguably some of the best and it all started in this show. Alpha Wrestling League also is the first e-fed promotion to be nominated by webs.com for it activeness. The Beginning Alpha Wrestling League was formed at December 22, 2011. At that time, XMW was in it final day, and some of the XMW members join AWL. AWL was form by Krysis, Nick Angel and Adam Aries. Krysis said himself he want to have a last run in running in e-feds. Nick Angel on the other hand wanted to have redemption after failing in PNW and suddenly XMW. By the end of the night, Adam Aries had shut down XMW, and told everyone to join AWL. AWL soon had 30 members, and became an instant success on the promo page. During the first Warfare show, there were three different matches to determine who would get a shot for the Vacant world title at Best In The World: Pook S vs. Nick Angel, Adam Aries vs. Adrian Christ, and James Walker vs. Rated Blade. Nick, Adam, and James would end up winning there matches. Over the next couple of weeks leading up to Best In The World, all three men constantly interferes in each other's match. The match finally happened at Best In The World. But during the match, Chris Elite (otherwise known as Suicide Kid) distracted Nick Angel, and cost him to lose the match. Adam Aries would go on to pin James Walker and become the first World Champion. Also at Best In The World, Victor Hughes defeated Liam Catterson to become the first AWL Unsanctioned Champ, and Austin Lonewolf defeated Chris Elite and Pook S to become the first AWL Gold Rush Champ. But after Best In The World, it was announced that James Walker was fired by AWL Chairman, Krysis. Despite many stories of why, Krysis publicly stated that James was fired due to many things. One of those was James breaking his word and being unloyal to AWL by joining a rival fed. Krysis then confronted James over it, but James acted like he was better than AWL, according to Krysis. AWL suffered another main event lose, as Nick Angel's computer had died, and would be out of action indefinitely. Despite this AWL moved on. On the Warfare following Best In The World, HTH defeated Adrian Christ to gain the right to face Adam Aries for the AWL World Heavyweight Championship. The next week, HTH pinned Aries in a main event tag team match that also including Austin Lonewolf and Marq "The Bolt" Banks. On The final Warfare before Immortality, HTH was able to defeat Johnny Accura, the man who had beaten him at Best In The World. The World Champ, Adam Aries hit him in the head with title belt to end the show after his match. On the following edition of Warfare, a number one contendermatch was held between Adrian Christ and HTH to determine who will face AdamAries for the AWL World Heavyweight Championship at Immortality. Hades ended up pulling off the victory and becoming the number one contender. The next week,HTH teamed with then AWL Gold Rush Champion, Austin Lonewolf against Lonewolfsopponent at Immortality, Marq ‘The Bolt’ Banks and AWL World Heavyweight Champion, Adam Aries. HTH and Austin won the match with Hades pinning Aries towin. Adam would later attack HTH during his main event match against Johnny Ventura. This also marked the night that the first ever AWL Tag Team Champions were crowned, Arcadian Catterson. At Immortality, HTH and Adam finally squared off. In a back and fourth match, many fans were kept on their feet in Detroit, Michigan. But, towards the end of the match, Adam KICKED HTH is the groin, which lead himself to be disqualified and retain his title. Immortality results also included, Austin Lonewolf retaining his AWL Gold Rush Championship against Marq ‘The Bolt’ Banks, Hass Johnson defeating Andrew Bartlett, Moongoose McQueen defeating Trey X, Adrian Christ defeating Pook S, and Victor Hughes retaining his AWL Unsanctioned Championship against Johnny Ventura and LiamCatterson. Also marked the return of Nick Angel, and the debut of Diamond Cutter. On the 2/28 edition of Warfare, Austin Lonewolf confirmed he is cashingin his AWL Gold Rush Championship at Day Of Reckoning for a shot at the current AWL World Heavyweight Champion, Adam Aries. But during Lonewolf's match with Pook S the same night, Adam Aries came down to the ring and attacked Austinwith a barb wired bat, which kept Lonewolf out of action and almost ending his career. The next week, a battle royal was held to determine who will take Austin's spot in the main event of Day Of Reckoning to take on Adam Aries for the AWL World Heavyweight Championship. This was won by Nick Angel. On thefinal edition before Day Of Reckoning, it was announced by Warfare General Manager, Straight Edge Suicide, that HTH would run the gauntlet match against Johnny Ventura, R.M. Vrankovic, and Generic Garry Alexander (Superior Quality). If he won, he would gain an AWL World Heavyweight title shot at Baptized In Blood. At Day Of Reckoning, Adam Aries faced Nick Angel for the AWL World HeavyweightChampionship, that ended with Adam retaining his title again with the help oflongtime rival of Nick Angel, Chris Elite. Day Of Reckoning also included, HTHwinning his gauntlet match and becoming number one contender, Jericho GoliahThomas defeating Diamond Cutter, Arcadian Catterson retaining their AWL TagTeam titles against Duke – Pook Connection, Victor Hughes retaining his AWL Unsanctioned Championship against Adrian Christ, but quickly losing it to Hass Johnson afterwards, and Hass Johnson defeating V.I.P. Roster |6'2 |232 Champions FPV's Category:2012 Category:Shows taking place every Tuesday Category:Shows taking place every Friday Category:Weekly events Category:Federations Category:ELITE Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Active feds Category:Federations formed in 2011 Category:2011